


Fangirling

by Liana_DS



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/M, Fangirls
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idola juga bisa mengidolakan orang lain. Ini adalah sebuah fakta tak terungkap dari girl group f(x) tentang hobi mereka yang—ternyata—sama dengan cewek-cewek lain di hampir seluruh bagian dunia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Semua karakter dalam FF ini (f(x) OT5, Henry, Suho, Nichkhun, Onew, Minho, dan Baekhyun), melainkan milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Semua lirik lagu yang ada di sini juga bukan milik saya, tetapi milik pencipta lagu masing-masing. Hanya plot yang sepenuhnya menjadi milik saya. FF ini tidak dibuat untuk tujuan komersial, dengan kata lain penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

Krystal memang masih kecil. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Victoria. Si _magnae_ cantik itu sekarang sedang sesenggukan di kamarnya (hanya) karena ia mengetahui Suho membocorkan hubungan rahasianya dengan Krystal saat _trainee_ dulu. Suho membocorkan itu pada Lay, sesama 91- _line_ di EXO. Ini hasil curi-curi dengar Krystal dari _dorm_ EXO. Dia ‘kan malu. Memang Krystal mengakunya sudah putus dengan Suho setelah f(x) debut, tetapi isi hati orang siapa tahu, sih?

“Hei, Krystal sayang, _Eomma_ sudah buatkan makanan nih... Keluar yuk, sebelum Sulli menghabiskan semuanya...” bujuk Victoria sekali lagi setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Krystal.

“ _Shireo_!” Suara Krystal bercampur dengan isakan.

“Ada _burrito_ nih!” Sulli dengan mulut penuh makanan mencoba membantu _leader_ nya membujuk Krystal. _Burrito_ adalah makanan kesukaan gadis _magnae_ itu—yang sebenarnya tidak ada di meja makan sekarang.

“Aku tidak mau makan! Suho- _oppa_ jahat!!!”

 _Memang apa hubungannya Suho yang jahat dengan makanan?,_ pikir Victoria. “Krystal sayang, kalau menangis terus nanti matanya bengkak, lho. Nanti jadi tidak cantik.”

“Biar!”

Banyak orang beranggapan _magnae_ _girl group_ tidak pernah merepotkan _leader_ nya. Hukum ini tidak berlaku lagi di f(x). Victoria menghembuskan napas panjang. Dia sebagai _leader_ harus menjaga semua ‘anak’nya, tak terkecuali si _magnae_ manja nan cengeng satu itu, jadi dia tak mau menyerah dulu sampai Krystal mau keluar. “Nanti kalau kamu tidak ma—“

“Woi, Krystal, ada MV EXO nih! Suho- _oppa_ keren sekali.”

Glk! Victoria, Luna, dan Sulli langsung melayangkan _death glare_ pada _namja_...ehm, _yeoja_ yang sedang duduk bersilang kaki di depan televisi. Suara berat nan santai itu pasti berasal dari dia. “Amber- _eonni_ , jangan bicara yang malah membangkitkan tangisan Krystal dong!” Luna panik setengah mati. Dengan cueknya, Amber, si _yeoja_ cantik yang entah kenapa jadi agak tampan setelah f(x) debut, malah membesarkan volume suara televisi.

Partnya tepat.

 _“Ije deoneun saranghaneun beopdo ijeotgo_  
Baeryeohaneun mamdo irheotgo  
Deungeul dollin chaero saragagi bappeungeol _“_

Suara bening Kim Joonmyun malah membuat tangis Krystal meledak. Victoria menepuk dahinya. “Bisakah kau tidak menambah berat masalahku, Amber? Kemarin menghabiskan makanan untuk satu grup, sekarang bikin Krystal tambah parah.” katanya. Amber memutar matanya malas. Dia sebenarnya tak enak sudah membuat _Eomma_ jadi susah, tetapi masalah Krystal ini juga bikin dia kesal. Masa menangis hanya karena ditinggal cowok? Apalagi sebenarnya, si cowok masih suka pada Krystal. Bagi Amber, menangis hanya karena cinta itu nggak banget. Hidup ‘kan bukan seperti drama Korea, untuk apa jadi cengeng?

Untuk menebus kesalahannya, tanpa basa-basi, Amber berkata keras, “Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau nonton, _channel_ nya kuganti. Kuhitung sampai tiga, nih.”

Amber mengarahkan _remote control_ nya ke layar televisi. Suara maskulinnya memenuhi _dorm_ yang kala itu tegang gara-gara tangisan Krystal. “Satu!”

Krystal masih terisak-isak.

“Dua!”

Krystal mulai tenang.

“Dua setengah!”

Krystal belum juga keluar. Amber meletakkan jarinya di atas tombol bentuk panah ke kanan.

“Dua tiga perempat!”

Kamar Krystal sunyi. Victoria harap-harap cemas. Sulli, yang berniat ingin menghabiskan makan siang jatahnya Krystal, mengurungkan niatnya. Krystal mungkin akan keluar.

“Dua tujuh perdelapan!”

Klek!

Victoria tersenyum lebar ketika pintu terbuka dan kepala _magnae_ nya menyembul dari dalam. Wajah Krystal tertutup separuh dengan bantal, rambutnya kusut, dan matanya bengkak. Dalam langkah malas, ia berjalan dan duduk di samping Amber. Amber nyengir kuda, bangga. _Coba kalian lakukan caraku dari tadi!_ , katanya dalam hati.

 _“Urin deo isang nuneul maju haji anheulkka_  
Sotonghaji anheulkka  
Saranghaji anheulkka  
Apeun hyeonsire dasi nunmuri heulleo  
Bakkul su itdago bakkumyeon doendago malhaeyo MAMA, MAMA _”_

Suasana sunyi. Mata Krystal terfiksasi ke layar televisi, terutama pada sosok _namja_ tampan berkulit putih bersuara emas yang tubuhnya tak terlalu tinggi itu (untuk tidak bilang pendek). Dasar Krystal si ABG labil. Bilangnya benci, ternyata masih ada perasaan. Sok-sok menangis karena tak suka, tetapi begitu mantan pacarnya muncul di televisi, langsung menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikit juga sampai lagu berakhir. Mata Krystal pasti perih saat MV _’ MAMA’_ selesai.

 _“Careless_ _, careless_  
Shoot anonymou _s, anonymous_  
Heartless _, mindless  
No one who care about me_ _”_

Lambang EXO menutup MV ‘ _MAMA_ ’. Krystal sekarang sudah tidak lagi menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Mukanya agak merona. Luna dan Sulli, tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka mengerjai Krystal, langsung sibuk menggodainya. “Cie, cie! Ya ampun, Krystal, mukamu kok merah? Itu gara-gara menangis atau.... ehem, ehem, gara-gara _namja_ di MV ya?”

Krystal mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. Ia sudah bersiap masuk kamar lagi ketika Amber menarik bagian belakang baju Krystal. “Mau ke mana? _Eomma_ sudah masak, tahu. Ayo, cepat makan!”

Amber adalah _namja_...salah, _yeoja_ terkuat di kelompok, jadi kalau otoritasnya ditentang, mungkin Krystal bisa celaka. Menuruti kata sang _Appa_ , Krystal duduk di depan Sulli, lalu meraih jatah makan siangnya yang sudah tersentuh sedikit oleh sumpit Sulli. Ia makan dengan lahap. Menangis ternyata bisa bikin lapar. Sekarang, gadis Choi-lah yang memanyunkan bibirnya. _Aku ‘kan ingin makan itu tadi,_ batinnya.

Selagi para _yeodongsaeng_ nya makan, Amber mengganti-ganti _channel_ dengan tampang bosan. Dia sudah selesai makan dari tadi, jadilah dia duduk di depan TV dengan Victoria saja, yang berniat makan belakangan. “Jangan diganti cepat-cepat, Amber. Siapa tahu ada iklan _home shopping_ yang lewat.” kata Victoria, persis seperti ibu-ibu yang kebanyakan uang. Victoria memang hobi belanja sih. Amber berdecih. “Aku tidak mau nonton iklan _ahjumma_ - _ahjumma_ begitu.”

“Iiih, aku bukan _ahjumma_ , tahu!”

“Orang yang dipanggil _Eomma_ itu sudah jelas bisa dipanggil _ahjumma_ juga, ‘kan? Sudah, jangan pasang tampang sok imut begitu. Temani saja yang lain makan sana!” kata Amber saat Victoria mulai pasang _aegyo_. Jempolnya mulai memencet tombol _remote_ dengan lebih agresif, hingga...

 _“_ _Cuz I can’t stop thinking ’bout you girl_ __  
feng kuang bu yi bu neng shi qu ni  
No I can’t stop thinking ’bout you girl  
wo zhi yao wo men xin jin jin xiang yi  
Cuz I can’t stop thinking ’bout you girl  
 _b_ _u yao liu wo gu dan zai zhe li_ _  
__N_ _o I can’t stop thinking ’bout you girl_ __  
ni zhi shu yu wo rang wo shu yu ni _”_

“Oh?” Victoria menatap kaget layar televisi. Ada acara musik lain dan yang diputar adalah MV Super Junior-M, _‘U’_. Wajahnya mencerah.  “MV ini sudah lama sekali! Aku ingat mengambil peran di dalamnya. Sungguh nostalgik.” komentar Victoria. Amber kelihatannya tak peduli. Ia masih asyik menatap satu personel yang jadi biasnya.

Mochi.

“Amber?” Victoria baru menyadari bahwa mata anak lelakinya..., salah, anak perempuannya sedang terfokus ke satu arah. Dilambai-lambaikannya tangannya di depan Amber, tetapi Amber tak terpengaruh. Dia hanya senyum-senyum saat memandangi si _namja_ Lau bermata ‘lebar’ itu (ya, ‘lebar’ sekali: 0,5 cm). Ketika Victoria mengikuti arah pandangan Amber, Victoria langsung ber-‘oh’ ria. Sekarang, giliran dia yang bercie-cie. “Astaga, ternyata anakku yang tomboy ini jatuh cinta juga, toh? Sama Henry Lau si _magnae_ Super Junior-M? Ya ampun, kenapa kau tidak bilang, sih?”

Telinga Luna, Sulli, dan Krystal langsung berdiri. “Apa? Amber- _eonni_ suka cowok?”

Amber hanya berdecak kecil. Wajahnya tidak _flushing_ seperti Krystal tadi, sebaliknya malah tampak cuek, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum. “Memangnya kenapa? Masa aku harus suka Krystal, lalu jadi pacarnya Krystal, begitu? Suho- _oppa_ bisa marah padaku.”

“Kami anggap itu sebuah pengakuan, lho!” Krystal, dengan suara sengaunya, mulai merecoki kakaknya.

“Memang. Aku suka Henry- _oppa_ , kok.”

“Yah! Amber- _eonni_ jangan blak-blakan begitu dong! ‘Kan jadinya tidak seru!” protes Sulli.

“Ck, tadi kalian memintaku mengaku, sekarang malah tidak suka kalau aku mengaku. Mau kalian apa, sih? Dasar anak-anak labil.” Amber membesarkan volume TV sambil menyilangkan sebelah tangannya di belakang kepala. Luna manyun. “Amber- _eonni_ sok dewasa, padahal ‘kan Vic- _eonni_ yang paling tua di sini.”

“Hei, siapa yang kalian maksud ‘tu—“

Amber mendorong Victoria—yang hendak protes pada Luna tentang ‘ketuaannya’—ke samping. “Aku tidak seperti kalian yang mudah galau begitu hanya karena cinta. Kalau memang suka, ya bilang, terus kalau berbalas, tunggu dia datang ke rumah orang tuamu untuk melamarmu.”

Whoa. Itu prinsip yang keras, bahkan Victoria yang bisa dibilang paling dewasa (baca: tua) pun tidak berkutik mendengar pernyataan Amber ini. Mereka menatap Amber dengan intens dan yang ditatap tak berespon. Mata Amber cukup terpuaskan dengan wajah lucu si mochi _made-in-Toronto_. Menyadari tatapan member f(x) lain padanya, Amber terkikik dalam hati.

 _Padahal aku sendiri belum menyatakan perasaanku pada Henry_ -oppa _dan juga tidak akan berani, tetapi mereka langsung serius begitu aku mengatakan hal tadi, hehehe...._

MV selesai. “Yah, kok habis sih...” Amber mengeluh dengan suara yang masih maskulin. Ia memencet-mencet tombol _remote_ di televisi dengan _random_. Victoria, memiliki maksud lain, segera merebut _remote_ televisi dari tangan Amber, lalu menggeser-geser Amber dengan pinggulnya supaya ia bisa menguasai area depan televisi. “Sekarang giliranku! Minggir, minggir!”

Wajah Amber menceng-menceng tak jelas ketika ia terus-menerus digeser Victoria sampai akhirnya jatuh dari sofa. “Oi, _Eomma_ , sakit tau!”

Victoria, dengan wajah imutnya yang biasa, meleletkan lidahnya ke arah sang ‘anak’ dan kembali fokus ke depan televisi. Gadis itu (atau wanita itu? hehe, maklum tua) hendak memencet tombol _remote_ , tetapi ternyata setelah MV _‘U’_ , yang diputar adalah.....

“ _Why_ _s_ _o_ _s_ _erious?_  
romiowa julliet, seulpeun reobeuseutoriga a, aniya  
da jal doel geoya  
'gyeolguk haepi ending'eul aneun neon yeonaesoseol maeniak _”_

Seperti video yang sedang di _pause_ , Luna dan Sulli berhenti dari aktivitas mereka ketika mendengar lagu di televisi. Luna terpaku dengan mulut menganga dan sumpit yang sudah terarah ke mulutnya, sedangkan Sulli terlihat seperti hamster: pipinya gembung karena mulutnya penuh makanan yang berhenti dikunyah. Hanya mata mereka yang melirik ke arah televisi.

 _“M_ _eonjiman pulsseokdaedeon simjang, enjineul Re-New_  
Pitgi eopdeon naui ipsuri dasi bulgeun keolleo rujeu  
Baby nal eotteoke saenggakhae? Baby eotteoke saenggakhae?  
urin dareuji anha beolsseo darmagago inneungeol _”_

Tuing! Pluk!! Bruk, bruk!!

Sumpit-sumpit terlempar dan mendarat mulus dalam mangkuk nasi, seiring dengan dua pemiliknya yang melaju meninggalkan meja makan (Krystal sampai terbelalak melihat sumpit Sulli yang mendarat tegak lurus, menancap di atas nasi). Dua gadis itu langsung memeluk televisi bersamaan. Victoria dan Amber kaget tak kepalang. “Apa yang kalian lakukan? Menyingkir dari situ!!” protes mereka, tetapi Luna dan Sulli enggan melepaskan pelukan mereka dari televisi. Masih dengan mata terfokus ke layar, mereka berteriak kegirangan (tentu saja saat ini, Sulli sudah menelan makanannya; kalau tidak, hm... bisa bayangkan nasi di mulutnya bermuncratan ke mana-mana). 

“Onew- _oppa_!!!”

“Minho- _oppa_!!!”

Nah, ‘kan? Sekarang, anak-anak kecil jadi ikutan _fangirling_ gara-gara SHINee. Victoria menghembuskan napas keras. “Hei, kalian, minggirlah! Aku tidak bisa mengganti _channel_ nya!!” Victoria berusaha mengganti _channel_ televisi dengan _remote control_ , tetapi karena sensornya terhalang badan Luna, ia jadi tidak bisa melakukannya. Luna dan Sulli pun tidak berniat menyingkir. Luna ngefans berat dengan Onew, sedangkan Sulli tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Minho sejak menjadi lawan mainnya di _‘To The Beautiful You’_. Luna ikut-ikutan menyanyi jika ada part Onew di MV _‘Why So Serious’_ itu (iya deh, mentang-mentang _lead vocal_ terus nyanyi seenaknya *loh?*), sedangkan Sulli, dengan bibirnya yang seksi itu, mengirimkan ciuman jauh untuk Minho. Amber ternganga ketika Sulli mendaratkan bibirnya di monitor televisi. “Yah, monitornya jadi basah deh kena liurmu, Sulli. Cepat lap!”

Sulli memanyunkan bibirnya ke arah Amber. “Amber- _eonni_ diam! Biarkan Minho- _oppa_ merasakan ciumanku!!” katanya, lalu kembali menciumi Minho yang berkali-kali muncul.

“Kyaa!! Sulli, kenapa kau cium Onew- _oppa_ -ku?!”

Karena Minho munculnya sebentar-sebentar dan bergantian dengan _member_ lainnya (dan kecepatan Sulli dalam mencium tidak begitu tinggi), walhasil Sulli salah mendaratkan ciuman... ke biasnya Luna, si _leader_ Lee Jinki alias Onew.Tentu saja Luna kesal.

“ _A-aniyo_!! Aku maunya mencium Minho- _oppa_ tadi! Iiih, mana mau aku mencium Onew- _oppa_? Aku tidak mau tertular penyakit ‘Onew _condition_ ’ yang aneh!”

“Apa kau bilang? Penyakit? _Oppa_ ku yang sekeren itu kau bilang berpenyakit? Dasar kau!!!”

“ _Ya_!! Kalian mengganggu sekali!!” Victoria segera beranjak dari duduknya. Sebelum duo Shawol itu bergulung-gulung di depan televisi gara-gara perkelahian atas nama bias, Victoria sudah terlebih dulu memisahkan mereka. Sang _Eomma_ menarik kerah belakang baju Luna dan Sulli ke atas, layaknya seorang _ahjumma_ hendak membuang anak kucing bandel yang masuk sembarangan ke apartemennya. Victoria lalu mendudukkan Luna dan Sulli di kursi makan mereka.“Ayo, cepat habiskan makanan kalian!!”

“Yah, _Eomma_ , jangan diganti _channel_ nya, please! Jangan di—“

Pik!

Victoria menekan satu tombol _remote control_ dan menemukan satu _channel_ yang diinginkannya.

 _Channel_ _home shopping_.

“Kyaa!! Harga satu _cooking set_ hanya segitu? Asyik!! Aku cepat pesan, ah!”

Empat adik Victoria hanya bisa memutar bola mata mereka. “ _Eomma_ , kembalikan Onew- _oppa_ -ku....” mohon Luna sambil beringsut di kaki _eomma_ nya. Sulli ikut-ikutan. “ _Eomma_ , Minho- _oppa_ belum selesai kuciumi....”

Victoria hanya berdecak. “Jangan berisik!”

“ _Eomma_....”

Sekeras apapun Luna dan Sulli meminta, Victoria tidak akan menghiraukan mereka—karena teleponnya sudah diangkat dan ia sedang menyampaikan pesanannya: satu _cooking set_ berharga murah yang baru saja ia lihat di televisi. _Eomma_ Vic kadang agak aneh; di saat semua adiknya sibuk _fangirling_ ,dengan kata lain menggilai personel _boy group_ , sang _eomma_ malah menggilai _cooking set_. Kalau ada istilah _fanboying_ untuk cowok yang menggilai personel _girl group_ , _fangirling_ untuk cewek yang menggilai personel _boy group_ , apa istilah untuk Victoria? _Fancooking_? _Fanshopping_? Ah, entah....

***

Ternyata, Victoria punya rahasia sendiri soal _fangirling_. Jangan kaget. Tante cantik satu ini perempuan juga. Tidak salah ‘kan kalau dia juga mengidolakan satu personel _boy group_? Akan tetapi, _fangirling_ ala Vic- _eomma_ agak berbahaya dan hanya untuk wanita yang cukup umur. Cara _fangirling_ nya juga tidak blak-blakan seperti keempat adiknya tadi. _Fangirling_ ala Victoria dilakukan secara diam-diam, malam-malam, dan gelap-gelapan. Apa Victoria suka aktor film horor?

Tidak. Victoria memang duduk di depan televisi sekarang, tetapi televisi dalam keadaan mati dan dia menghadap ke laptopnya yang menyala. _Headset_ terhubung ke laptop yang sekarang memutar MV sasaran Vic- _eomma_.

 _“Ullyeo peojineun eumage matchwo_  
Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up  
on sesangi hamkke michyeo  
Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up”

Nah, ‘kan? _Boy group_ satu ini, 2PM, adalah _boy group_ yang jadi seleranya wanita dewasa (terutama dengan MV ‘ _Hands Up_ ’ yang... yah, tahu sendiri seperti apa). Bagaimana tidak? Mulai dari _fashion_ dan MV mereka yang sangat ‘lelaki’ (kadang ada yang _semi-rated M_ ), personelnya yang _well-built_ ( _muscular_ , maksudnya), dan walaupun mereka juga sering nge- _troll_ di show, setidaknya mereka lebih terlihat dewasa dari _boy group_ - _boy group_ sekarang yang personelnya masih muda, bertampang imut, dan berpostur kecil atau tinggi-kurus. Itu _boy group_ tipikal idola remaja, bukan idola _ahjum_ —ups. Lupakan.

Untuk masalah bias, sebenarnya mudah saja menebaknya. Sama seperti Sulli yang terjebak pada suatu keadaan mirip cinta lokasi di _‘To The Beautiful You’_ , Victoria juga terjebak pada seseorang yang jadi ‘lawan mainnya’ di _‘We Got Married’_. Yup, KhunToria! Bias Vic- _eomma_ adalah seorang pemuda Thailand yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya, Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul alias Nichkhun.

 _Uuh, kenapa sih di MV ini Nichkhun harus dipegang-pegang banyak cewek? Mana ceweknya seksi-seksi semua, lagi,_ Victoria meremas-remas bajunya dengan agak kesal, tetapi apa boleh buat? Ia sudah berniat akan menikmati _marathon_ MV 2PM dari awal hingga akhir, tak boleh ada yang terlewat, jadi MV yang ‘itu’ juga harus ditonton.  Sesekali, Vic menunduk dan melihat perutnya, berharap itu perut masih rata...

...dan memang masih rata. Tenang, Vic- _eomma_ , dengan _dance_ mu yang tak karuan energiknya itu, kau pasti akan tetap berperut rata...

...sampai setelah punya anak. Biasanya setelah melahirkan, orang akan jadi gemuk, tetapi tidak apa-apa. Melahirkan anak Nichkhun mungkin tak akan terasa sesakit yang Vic pikirkan—dan tidak akan menimbulkan efek samping kegemukan jika Vic masih sering menari. Apalagi kalau anaknya tampan atau cantik, wuih... efek samping-efek samping tadi tak akan penting lagi.

Lho? Kenapa Victoria jadi berpikir tentang anaknya Nichkhun?   _Apa yang kupikirkan, sih? Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh,_ Victoria tersipu-sipu sendiri. Nah, lihat bagaimana jadinya jika seorang wanita dewasa macam Victoria _fangirling_?

“ _Eomma_ , apa malam adalah waktumu _fangirling_?”

Deg! Untung, refleks kaget Victoria bukan melempar laptop, melainkan hanya membalikkan tubuh dan melihat cewek bermuka dinosaurus di belakangnya. “Astaga, Amber!!” Victoria segera menutup _lid_ laptopnya dan melepas _headset_ nya, “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Cepat tidur!”

“Aku takut tidur sendirian. Karena kau tidak kembali-kembali ke kamar, makanya aku ke sini.” Amber beralasan, mulutnya membentuk sebuah cengiran. Victoria sudah terlalu paham apa arti cengiran itu. “Kau datang ke sini cuma mau menggangguku yang lagi _fangirling_ , ‘kan? Kau tak sepenakut itu untuk tidur sendiri.”

“Ketahuan, ya?”

“Ya sudah, sana, cepat kembali tidur. Anak kecil sepertimu tidak boleh menonton MV bertema dewasa seperti ini.” Victoria memasang kembali _headset_ nya dan membuka _lid_ laptopnya, lalu memutar videonya kembali. Amber tidak beranjak. Ia jadi ikut menonton video itu, ingin mengetahui bagaimana selera _fangirling_ Victoria. “Eeeh, jadi _Eomma_ beneran suka sama Nichkhun- _oppa_?” komentarnya kemudian.

“Ish. Terus kenapa kalau aku suka beneran pada Nichkhun- _oppa_?” kata Victoria dengan wajah yang mulai panas. Amber nyengir lagi. “Wah, asyik, akhirnya aku, Luna, Sulli, dan Krystal dapat ayah baru dari Thailand.”

Tiba-tiba, Victoria teringat dengan khayalan liarnya sebelum ini. Wajahnya memerah sampai telinga. “A-apa maksudmu?”

“Ck. Jangan begitu. Kalau memang suka ya menikah saja. ‘Kan cinta sejati tidak peduli aturan manajemen?” kata Amber. Ingat ‘kan aturan SM Entertainment yang tidak memperbolehkan artis-artisnya pacaran (apalagi menikah, ya langsung dikeluarkan)?

“Tapi, ‘kan, tapi.... ah, sudahlah! Itu ‘kan masih jauh! Sudah, sana tidur lagi!” Victoria mendorong-dorong Amber menjauh, berniat melanjutkan _fangirling_ nya, tetapi Amber membandel. Dia ingin mengerjai wanita satu ini. “Sudah, jangan sembunyi-sembunyi begitu kalau mau _fangirling_. Kalau siang-siang saja, kau pura-pura jatuh cinta pada _channel_ _home shopping_. Begitu malam, tontonannya langsung MV dewasa begitu.”

Victoria membuang muka. “Aku ‘kan ingin memberi contoh yang baik pada kalian agar tidak jadi penggemar yang kelewat fanatik. Kalau aku lakukan _fangirling_ di siang hari, kalian akan mencontohku dan semakin menggilai bias kalian, ‘kan? Nanti hasil kerja kita tidak bagus kalau kita _fangirling_ sampai kelewatan.”

“Bilang saja kau tidak mau dibilang ABG labil gara-gara _fangirling_ di depan yang lainnya.”

“Kau juga! _‘1-4-3’_ itu sebenarnya adalah peluang yang kau terima agar kau bisa _fangirling_ tanpa disadari yang lain, ‘kan? Aku tahu! Dasar modus!” tuduh Victoria. _‘1-4-3’_ itu lagu terbarunya Henry sebagai solois, kolaborasi dengan Amber di _rap_. Amber membuka mulutnya, protes. “Itu, ‘kan....”

....

“...benar sih.” Amber mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya sambil nyengir kuda. Victoria langsung menimpuk kepala Amber dengan bantal sofa. “Sudah, sesama _fangirl_ yang hobi _fangirling_ diam-diam, kita harus saling toleransi. Kau tidak membocorkan rahasiaku, aku tidak membocorkan rahasiamu. Sana, pergi tidur, aku akan menyusul kalau aku sudah selesai _marathon_ MV-nya.”

Amber akhirnya mau juga meninggalkan Victoria. Ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjahili Victoria, rupanya. Akan tetapi, ketika Amber sudah siap membuka pintu kamar, ia menghentikan tangannya sendiri dan berbalik.

“ _Eomma_ ,” Amber nyengir evil, “kalau dipikirkan, aku ini masih lebih beruntung dirimu dalam hal _fangirling_.”

“Heh? Kenapa?”

“Kalau aku dan Henry- _oppa_ memang jauh, tetapi kau? Kau bahkan sudah menikah dengan biasmu, sayangnya itu cuma menikah bohongan. Status palsu itu lebih menyakitkan, lho.”

Duak!!

“ _Eonni_? Ada apa?” Luna dan Sulli terbangun mendengar bunyi sesuatu menumbuk pintu kamar Amber. Di depan televisi, Victoria terlihat garang, dengan sebelah sandal rumahnya di tangan. Sandal rumahnya yang sebelah lagi ada di depan pintu kamar Amber yang tertutup. Bisa ditebak kira-kira apa yang baru saja Victoria lakukan. Sang _leader_ tersenyum pada Luna dan Sulli seolah-olah tak ada apa-apa. “Maaf, aku mengganggu tidur kalian. Tidak ada hal yang penting, kok. Tidurlah lagi; aku juga akan tidur.”

Luna dan Sulli beringsut kembali ke kasur mereka masing-masing setelah sang _leader_ menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Senyum Victoria memudar perlahan. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. “Padahal kupikir kalau _fangirling_ malam-malam tak akan masalah. Ternyata, malah sebaliknya....” gumamnya sambil mematikan laptopnya. Gagal sudah rencananya _marathon_ MV malam ini. Sambil menenteng laptopnya, Victoria jadi kepikiran, apakah _fangirling_ cuma buat adik-adiknya—anak-anaknya ‘kan maksudnya?—yang masih muda-muda? Kalau sudah seusia dirinya, apa harusnya bukan _fangirling_ , tetapi.... menikah?

Ah, Victoria jadi _doki-doki_ lagi. _Pokoknya ini semua gara-gara Amber! Rencana fangirlingku jadi hancur deh! Awas kau, Amber!_ , batin Victoria, berusaha mengenyahkan berbagai pikiran liar yang muncul lagi di otaknya.

Sementara itu, Amber, di dalam kamarnya (yang juga kamar Victoria), hanya terkikik membayangkan sandal rumah Victoria yang gagal mendarat di dahinya. Untung, refleks Amber cepat, jadi ketika ia melihat tanda-tanda Victoria akan melempar sandal, ia sudah menghindar ke dalam kamar.

***

Sementara itu...

“Suho- _hyung_!!! Cepat, sini, cepat!!!”

“Ada apa sih, Baekhyunnie? Aku ngantuk....”

“Aduh, cepat sini!! Krystal, Krystal.....”

“Eh, ada apa dengannya?!”

“Di-dia _topless_!”

“Apa?!?! Jangan bodoh!!!!”

_Hehehe, membodohi Suho-hyung itu sangat menyenangkan._

***

**TAMAT**


End file.
